The Secret Affair
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Just a short story about a small part of Harry's and Severus's realationship


Hey everyone, well I'm in the middle of writing a different story, but i thought i would write this little oneshot. Hope you like it. voldemort never happened and harry still has his parents.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The streets were busy with people even though it was near 2 o'clock in the morning. Two people however stood out from the crowd, one was a man about 36 with pitch black hair and a angular face with a pointed chin, while the other was a much younger man, more of a boy then anything as he could be no more then sixteen. The boy was Harry Potter and the older man was Severus Snape. Severus had his arm wrapped around Harry holding protectively, while Harry rested his head on Severus's shoulder.

"I have to get back soon," Harry muttered into Severus's chest.

He had to get before his dad woke up to go to work. His dad always said goodbye to him before leaving and if his bed was found empty, it would lead to a whole heap of questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

"I know," Harry could hear the disapontment in Severus's voice.

Severus tightened his grip on Harry, reluctent to let go, knowing it would be some time before they got time together like this again. He looked down at Harry and was struck at how young Harry was, in the beginning of the realationship he felt like a dirty old man for feeling the way he did, like he was taking advantage of Harry.

Then he realised he wasn't attracted to Harry because he was young, he liked him because he was smart, funny, kind, amazingly beautiful, and more mature then most people twice his age. Although up until a few weeks ago he worried that he was presuring Harry into the realationship, after all he was the adult, what if Harry was just in the realationship because he wanted to keep him happy.

Then he realised that when Harry looked at him, he could see the love in Harry's eyes and he decided to just enjoy it while it lasted, because really, how much longer whould it take Harry to realise he could have anyone he wanted and dump him and he wouldn't blame him when that came, why would Harry chose a old, potions professor over someone who could give Harry everything he deserved, spoil him and treat him like royalty.

Although against his better judgement Severus had begun to think that maybe, just maybe, Harry would stay with him. After all when they were out in public, Harry never looked at another man, even when one was looking at him. If another handsome guy would come over and start talking to Harry, he would politely brush the man off and turn his full attention back to him, and everytime he did Severus got a warm feeling in his chest.

"Severus, I have to get back," Harry said as he lifted his head off Severus's shoulder.

"Ok then," Severus wrapped his arm around Harry tighter and with a *POP* Severus took Harry home.

When they arrived at Harry's front door, Harry stopped and pulled Severus down into a soft and loving kiss, the kiss got deeper and more forceful as Harry slipped his tongue into Severus's mouth, swirling and curling around Severus's own. _"God I love him," _Severus thought as he pulled Harry flush against him, causing Harry to moan. Severus pulled away from the kiss knowing if it went any father, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Harry groaned when Severus pulled away. "I love you," he whispered against Severus's lips.

"I love you too," he replied.

"Sev, why haven't we had sex yet?. Why do you always stop?," Harry finally had the courage to ask. "Don't you want me?," he whispered in a small voice.

"Harry, of course I want you! I want you more then anything. It's just, you're sixteen Harry and a virgin, I don't want to take that away from you, espeically if there's a chance you might regret it later," he admitted.

"Severus look at me," Harry reached up and grasped Severus's face in his hands and pulled him so Harry and Severus were eye to eye. "I love you. nothing will ever change that, I know the difference between puppy love and the love that lasts forever, I've had enough crushes over the years but with you it's something different. I want you to be the first person I have sex with, and I want you to be the only person I ever sleep with," Harry pulled Severus into another kiss.

"Alright Harry if you're sure this is what you want. Meet me at my house Friday next week, get one of your friends to cover for you, tell your parents you're staying at a friends house for the weekend,"

"And then you'll fuck me?," Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"No,"

Harry's face fell. _"So he doesn't want me"_

" I'll make love to you," Severus added.

"Good because I'm sick of jerking off in the shower thinking about you," Harry said with a sneaky smile.

"You should go inside, if you get grounded, you won't be able to come next week,"

"k," Harry gave Severus one last kiss and headed off inside, locked the door, went to his room and fell asleep with a silly smile on his face.

He knew when his parents found out about his realationship with Severus there would be hell to pay and it would most likely be the worst fight they had ever had but right now, with the thought of Friday next week fresh in his mind, of finally being able to make love with Severus he really couldn't care less.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry if its a sucky ending


End file.
